Lighting fixtures and luminaires of many types have heretofore been provided which have housings which are open on one side and which have glass coverings for the open side. Because of high energy costs and also because of increased costs for lighting fixtures, poles for mounting the same and the like, there is a great need for increasing the efficiency of the lighting fixtures. It has been known that glass when used as a protective covering has a high reflection of light at relatively wide angles. There is, therefore, a great need to increase the efficiency of the lighting fixtures, particularly at high angles.